This invention relates to the field of animal training and; more particularly, to an animal training device.
According to the American Veterinarian Association, there are more than fifty-two million dogs in this country. The majority of these dogs are owned by pet owners that endeavor at some point to train their dogs or hire someone to train their dogs. However, since prehistoric man first domesticated the canine, little has changed in the way dogs are trained. Dog training is still dominated by the belief that force is needed to bend or break the will of the dog.
Recently, there has been movement toward a more humane way of training dogs. Using reinforcements in the form of treats, verbal praise or play, a dog can learn to associate a proper behavior with an external reinforcement. In a teaching methodology disclosed in the booklet and video xe2x80x9cCLICK AND TREAT Training Kit Version 1.1/1.2xe2x80x9d by Gary Wilkes, a training clicker is used as an external stimulus. The clicker is used as a learning formation tool in order for the animal to associate the correct behavior with a beneficial consequence. Later, verbal praise can replace the clicker. To teach more complex behaviors using this method, a dog can be taught to associate a targeting stick with the reinforcements and the external stimulus. In this manner, behaviors such as heeling can be taught.
A common behavior that a dog learns is a xe2x80x9cgo-outxe2x80x9d. In this behavior, a dog makes a controlled movement from a first point to a second point. The spot the dog needs to go to is usually far enough away that the basic click and treat with a targeting stick cannot be used to teach the behavior. What is needed is a dog training device that can be used to teach a go-out and similar behavior efficiently and easily.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for an animal training device. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an animal training device is disclosed which provides substantial advantages.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an animal training device is disclosed. The training device includes a target section and a base section coupled together. The base section includes a top portion and a rounded bottom portion. An annular flange is located between the top portion and the bottom portion and extends outward from the top portion and bottom portion. The annular flange is operable to ensure that excessive exterior forces do not knock over the training device. The training device is portable as well as self-righting.
The present invention provides various technical advantages. For example, one technical advantage is a dog training device that cannot be tipped over is disclosed. Additionally, the dog training device is portable and can be used indoors and out. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.